1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fluid systems, and more particularly to valves for fluid distribution systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluids traversing fluid systems can sometimes include entrained material, such as debris, particulate, or contaminate. As the fluid moves through the fluid system entrained material can accumulate within system elements, potentially affecting operation of the system. For example, fluid systems commonly include valves with valve bodies and movable valve members. The valve body generally couples to the fluid system such that fluid provided to the valve flows through an interior of the valve body. The valve member typically seats in the valve body interior within the fluid flow, and movement of the valve member changes (e.g. throttles) fluid flow through the valve. This allows for control of fluid flow through the valve to different parts of the fluid system and changing flow parameters like mass flow rate and pressure.
In some types of valves, for example check valves and pressure-regulating valves, entrained material within fluid provided to the valve can accumulate within the valve body. Accumulated material can influence movement of the valve member within the valve body, potentially changing valve operation. Some fluid systems include filters for removing entrained material from fluid flows provided to the valve and other fluid system elements.
Such fluid systems and methods have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.